The present invention relates to an improved glove, and more particularly to an improved bath glove.
There are various kinds of body cleansing means available in the market of bathing supplies. Apart from common bath towels and back brushes, specially designed bath gloves are now very popular items. Such bath glove can be put on one hand to directly scrub and clean a user's body.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are perspective and fragmentary, enlarged plan views, respectively, of a conventional bath glove. As shown, the conventional bath glove is simply woven out of artificial fibers 1 in normal stitch patterns, such as garter stitches. With such stitches, meshes or spaces 2 among the fibers 1 are arranged in an ordered form. It is the rough surface of the bath glove formed from the woven artificial fibers 1 and the meshes 2 that scrubs and cleans a user's skin.
Following are some disadvantages of the above-described conventional bath glove:
1. The rough surface of the bath glove formed from the woven artificial fibers 1 and meshes 2 among the fibers has coarse texture that tends to undesirably scratch and even hurt the skin. PA1 2. The meshes 2 formed from, for example, garter stitches are too large to hold sufficient amount of body cleanser or soap liquid therein to produce rich bubbles. Therefore, increased amount of body cleanser and soap must be added in the course of bathing and that is inconvenient and not economical. PA1 3. The bath glove does not easily hold bubbles produced by body cleanser or soap and therefore has reduced cleansing effect.
It is therefore desirable to develop a bath glove having fine, supple, and fluffy texture that has good ability to hold sufficient cleanser and produce rich bubbles to effectively clean the skin without hurting it.